We Got Married
by qie kaisoo 2
Summary: "Pihak We Got Married memilih satu dari masing masing grup untuk menjadi pasangan di acara variety show we got married , siapakah dua orang yang nantinya akan dipasangkan dan bagaimana mereka menjalani kehidupan pernikahan ?" It's Genderswitch , GS , Kaisoo [ Chapter 3 UPDATE ] Give a review please :(( min 15 review
1. Chapter 1

We Got Married Prolog

Main Cast : Do Kyung Soo as Lee Kyung Soo [ Girl ]

Kim Jongin as Kai

Other Cast : Find it by Yourself

Genre : Romance , Fluffy , Friendship and a little bit awkward

WARNING: It's Genderswitch , DLDR

Summary : " Pihak We Got Married memilih satu dari masing masing grup untuk menjadi pasangan di acara variety show we got married , Siapakah dua orang yang nantinya akan dipasangkan?"

~o~o~

Lee Kyung Soo

Yeoja kelahiran tahun 1996 ini telah bergabung di JYP Entertaiment menjadi trainee sejak tahun 2010 dan berhasil debut pada tahun 2012 pertengahan bersama grupnya yang bernama Pink Dizzy ,

di grupnya ia berada di posisi lead vocal dan juga sebagai eomma , karena sifat keibuan yang dimiliki olehnya. Dirinya telah lulus dari Hanyoung High School pada tahun 2014 dan bertujuan

untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di Sungkyunkwan University jurusan Business and Social Sciences , Role Modelnya adalah BoA.

Kim Jong In

Namja kelahiran tahun 1994 ini telah bergabung di SM Entertaiment menjadi trainee sejak tahun 2007 dan berhasil debut pada bulan april tahun 2012 bersama grupnya yang bernama EXO , di grupnya ia berada di posisi main dancer dan visual. Telah lulus dari Seoul Of Performing Arts pada tahun 2012 tetapi ia belum ada keinginan untuk melanjutkan ke tingkat perguruan tinggi , ia masih ingin mengejar karirnya.

~o~o~

HAI HAI Qie balik lagi dengan membawa fanfict WGM (LAGI) tapi berbeda pairing , akun qie yang lama udah ga aktif , qie lupa passwordnya hehe jadi qie pindah ke sini , untuk pairing yang hunhan apa ingin di repost bersama update-annya atau engga itu terserah sama reader , qie lagi sibuk sibuknya di sekolah jadi... ya gitu , untuk ff yang complicated love juga mau di repost bersama update-annya juga atau engga , it's up to you , qie cuma bisa ngelaksanain tugas qie sebagai author , kalo pada gamau di repost yaudah berarti FF itu resmi di hapuskan heheh

sekian cuap cuap dari qie , jangan lupa review , kritik dan saran qie terima dengan lapang dada . Annyeong..


	2. Chapter 2

We Got Married Episode !

Main Cast : Do Kyung Soo as Lee Kyung Soo [ Girl ]

Kim Jongin as Kai

Other Cast : Find by yourself

Genre : Romance , Fluffy , Friendship and a little bit awkward

WARNING: It's Genderswitch , DLDR

Summary : " Pihak We Got Married memilih satu dari masing masing grup untuk menjadi pasangan di acara variety show we got married , Siapakah dua orang yang nantinya akan dipasangkan?"

~o~o~

_[ JYP Building , Apgeujong-dong , Gangnam-gu , Seoul ]_

_[ January 16__th__ 2015 , 12.03 KST ] _

Suara gelak tawa masih saja terdengar dari sebuah ruangan yang berada di lantai 3 _JYP Building_ , didalamnya terdapat 6 yeoja cantik dan manis tengah asyik bersenda gurau di waktu senggang yang memang jarang mereka dapatkan , 6 yeoja itu merupakan anggota _Pink Dizzy_ , hari ini memang mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki job seperti hari hari sebelumnya . Mereka memang selalu menghabiskan waktu senggang dengan berkumpul di ruang rapat sembari meminum _americano_ dan memakan beberapa makanan ringan yang telah dibeli oleh mereka . Namun tiba-tiba saja manager mereka yaitu manager jung masuk kedalam ruangan itu sembari membawa 2 buah map berukuran sedang ditangannya.

"Guys , aku memiliki satu informasi penting untuk kalian" ucap manager jung

"apa itu eonni ?" tanya luhan selaku leader _Pink Dizzy_

"Salah satu dari kalian akan mengikuti sebuah _variety show_ dalam kurun waktu 1 tahun lebih , dimulai dari hari ini"

"Ne ?! Nuguya ?!"

"Igeo , kalian bacalah sendiri kartu dari PD-nim" Manager jung menyerahkan sebuah kartu berpita kuning kepada luhan , member yang lain pun ikut mengelilingi luhan untuk membaca isi kartu tersebut

"Kami dari pihak _we got married_ telah memilih salah seorang di antara kalian untuk ikut serta dalam _variety show_ kami ini , seseorang itu memiliki mata yang indah dan bulat , ia memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang merupakan salah satu member dari _VIXX_ , inisial namanya adalah L-K-S" itulah tulisan yang berada di kartu itu

"mata bulat dan indah ... kakak laki-laki.. member vixx ... inisial L-K-S ... LEE KYUNG SOO !" jerit semua member minus kyungsoo -dirinya tengah asyik membulatkan kedua matanya membaca tulisan di kartu itu

"KYAAA URI KYUNGSOOOO AKAAN MENIKAAAAH!" Secara serentak para member memeluk kyungsoo dengan erat sampai membuat sang empu kewalahan menghadapi para membernya , sang manager hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan para member Pink Dizzy

"Kyungsoo-ya , igeo kartu khusus untuk dirimu" Manager jung kembali menyerahkan sebuah kartu berpita pink kepada kyungsoo , kyungsoo membuka kartu itu dan membacakan isinya agar para membernya dapat mengetahui juga isi kartu tersebut.

"For : Lee Kyungsoo

Selamat atas terpilihnya dirimu sebagai orang yang akan mengikuti acara _We Got Married_ , Kau akan segera bertemu dengan pasanganmu hari ini di Sebuah cafe bernama _Kona Bean's Café_ yang terletak di _13 Apgujeong-ro 42-gil (640-9 Sinsa-dong) Gangnam-gu, Seoul_ pada pukul 3 sore , ciri-ciri dari pasanganmu adalah Namja berkulit tan dan pandai dalam hal menari"

Kyungsoo tampak berfikir mengenai ciri-ciri dari pasangannya , sedikit familiar mendengar kata 'tan' dan 'menari' , pada akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk bersiap-siap diri karena dirinya masih menggunakan pakaian santai , ia pamit untuk berganti pakaian di kamar mandi , selang beberapa menit ia kembali dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang sudah diganti menjadi kemeja yang dimasukkan bagian depannya saja ke dalam hotpants hitam yang ia gunakan , ia memakai sneakers wedges sebagai pelengkap kaki jenjangnya.

Kini ia berada sendirian di dalam ruang latihan , ia mengetik sederet nomor ponsel di layar _i-phone_ miliknya dan mendekatkan _i-phonenya_ ke telinga kanannya , rupanya ia tengah menelfon seseorang dari _i-phone_ miliknya , menunggu seseorang disana mengangkat telfon , ia berjalan memutari ruang latihan yang biasa dipakai oleh _Pink Dizzy_ dan tak lama akhirnya ia berhenti.

"Yeobseyo oppa !" sahut kyungsoo ke seseorang yang ia telfon

"..."

"Oppa eodi-ya ? Apa ada schedule ?" tanya kyungsoo

"..."

"Aah geurae .. hm oppa"

"..."

"Aku terpilih untuk ikut acara _We Got Married_..."

"..."

"Aku serius ... oppa , siapa namja berkulit tan dan pandai menari ?"

"..."

"N oppa ? Jeongmal-yo ?"

"..."

"Apa ia pasanganku nanti ?"

"..."

"eoh ! tidak ada yang ikut _We Got Married_ di vixx ?"

"..."

"lalu siapaaa... haaa aku pusing memikirkannya"

"..."

"Kai exo ?"

"..."

"Geurae , oppa , aku akan segera berangkat , annyeong , sukses untukmu _jaehwannie_ oppa!"

Ternyata yang ia telfon adalah kakak laki-lakinya yaitu Lee Jaehwan atau yang kerap disapa Ken , salah seorang member dari boy grup yang bernama _VIXX._ Setelah usai menelfon kakaknya , ia bergegas turun ke lantai dasar untuk pergi ke tempat yang sudah ditentukan oleh pihak _We Got Married_ , ia berangkat bersama sang manager pribadi yaitu manager kang dengan menggunakan mobil van _Pink Dizzy_ , selama perjalanan kyungsoo mendengarkan lagu lewat sepasang headphone berwarna pink pemberian dari fansnya.

-Kyungsoo's Studio-

PD : Bagaimana perasaanmu saat akan bertemu dengan pasanganmu untuk 1 tahun kedepan ?

KYUNGSOO : hmm... sedikit gugup karena aku belum pernah yang namanya berkencan dengan siapapun , dan sekarang aku bahkan akan menikah dengan seseorang... aku tak pernah menyangka mengapa diriku terpilih..

-Kyungsoo's Studio end-

~o~o~

_[ Kona Bean's Café , Sinsa-dong , Gangnam-gu , Seoul ]_

_[ 14.46 KST ] _

Kyungsoo telah tiba di tempat yang telah ditentukan , ia duduk di bangku no 13 yang berada di pojok dekat jendela setelah memesan 1 _iced americano_ -yang merupakan kopi kesukaannya- , ia menunggu pasangannya datang sembari memainkan _i-phone_ miliknya , ia masih memiliki 10 menit lagi untuk bersantai namun baru 5 menit ia memainkan ponselnya , tiba-tiba saja pundaknya di tepuk dari belakang oleh seseorang -posisi kyungsoo membelakangi pintu masuk- dengan cepat kyungsoo menoleh dan menemukan sesosok namja berkulit tan yang memakai kemeja putih polos dan juga celana jeans hitam

"Annyeonghaseyo , kyungsoo-ssi ?" sapa namja itu

"ah ne annyeonghaseyo lee kyungsoo imnida"

"kai imnida"

-Jongin's Studio-

JONGIN : Annyeonghaseyo cheonun _EXO Dancing machine_ , Kai imnida , bangapseumida *membungkuk 45 derajat*

PD : Apa kau sudah mengetahui bahwa kyungsoo-ssi yang akan menjadi pasanganmu nanti ?

JONGIN : Ne , aku sudah mengetahuinya dari kartu yang diberikan tadi pagi , disana tertulis bahwa pasanganku adalah Kyungsoo-ssi

-Jongin's Studio end-

-STUDIO-

MC Kim : Aaaa kai-yaa , neomu meosjin ( sangat keren ) !

MC Jung : haaish jinjja , kyungsoo-ssi sangat beruntung mendapat pasangan seperti kai... haaa aku sangat iriii

MC Kim : Nado

-STUDIO-

"Apa kau yang akan menjadi pasanganku ?" tanya kyungsoo

"Ne kau benar"

"Aah .. arraseo" Kai pun duduk di hadapan kyungsoo , terjadi keheningan hingga beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya kai membuka pembicaraan

"Ku dengar kau lulusan _Hanyoung High School_ , benar ?"

"Ne"

"Waah berarti kau pasti pintar , kau akan melanjutkan ke jenjang perguruan tinggi ?"

"Ne , aku akan melanjutkannya ke _Sungkyunkwan University_ , kalau kai-ssi ?"

"Ah aku belum ada rencana untuk itu , aku masih ingin mengejar karirku ini"

"Ooh , kai-ssi itu kelahiran tahun 1994 , benar bukan?"

"Ne , tepatnya 14 Januari 1994"

"Jeongmalyo ? Aku tanggal 12 Januari 1996"

"Woah kita hanya berbeda 2 hari , dan kau lebih muda dariku 2 tahun , kalau begitu kau bisa memanggilku oppa" ucap kai , kini mereka tidak terlalu canggung antara satu sama lain

"Geurae , kai oppa"

"oh iya , apakah kau memiliki adik atau kakak ?" tanya kai

"Aku punya 1 kakak laki-laki dan 1 adik laki-laki , oppaku bernama _Lee Jaehwan_ atau _Ken Vixx_ dan nama namdongsaengku _Lee Hwan Soo_"

"Ken hyung ? Jinjja ?"

"Nee..."

"Kau debut pada tahun 2012 dan _Vixx _juga debut pada tahun 2012 , daebak , kakak dan adik debut pada tahun yang sama"

"tapi ia debut terlebih dahulu yaitu tanggal 24 Mei 2012 sedangkan _Pink Dizzy_ debut pada tanggal 12 July 2012 , _vixx _merupakan sunbae kami , _exo_ pun juga sunbae kami"

"aah arraseo arraseo ... sehabis ini kita akan kemana ? apa kita hanya berdiam di cafe ini ?" tanya kai

"hmm bagaimana kalau kita ke _Garosu-gil street_ ? Kudengar banyak toko toko menarik disana"

"kajja , lagipula aku membawa mobil sendiri , tenang saja"

Kai dan kyungsoo beranjak dari bangku mereka menuju ke mobil hitam milik kai yang terparkir di dekat cafe , kai duduk di kursi kemudi sedangkan kyungsoo duduk disamping kai , selama perjalanan menuju ke _Garuso-gil street_ hanya terdengar suara dari arah pemutar musik dan juga sedikit suara kyungsoo yang tengah bernyanyi pelan mengikuti lagu yang tengah di putar

"Kau pandai bernyanyi ?" tanya kai tiba tiba

"Ah ne oppa , sedikit"

"tidak mungkin sedikit , aku tau bahwa kau merupakan salah satu vocal di grupmu"

"tapi masih bagus suara baekhyun eonni dan luhan eonni"

"heey semua orang punya karakteristik suara yang berbeda , kau juga pasti bagus , cobalah nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku"

"hmm geurae tapi ini lagu yang sudah lama , tak apa ?"

"tak apa , cobalah"

"Judulnya _speak now_ , yang dinyanyikan oleh _Taylor swift_" ucap kyungsoo sebelum menyanyikan lagu tersebut

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family_

_All dressed up in pastel_

_And she is yelling at the bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

_This is_

_Surely not what you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a daydream_

_Where I stand and say_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said "speak now"_

_Fun gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play_

_A song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited_

_By your lovely bride-to-be_

_She floats down the aisle_

_Like a pageant queen_

_But I know you wish it was me_

_You wish it was me (Don't you?)_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said "speak now"_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_Your time is running out_

_And they said, "speak now"_

_Oh Oh Oh! (say a single vow...)_

_I hear the preacher say_

_"Speak now or forever hold your peace"_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands_

_All eyes on me_

_Horrified looks from_

_Everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you._

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl!_

_(Ha!)_

_So don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said, "speak now!"_

_And you'll say_

_Let's run away now_

_I'll meet you when I'm out_

_Of my tux at the back door_

_Baby, I didn't say my vows_

_So glad you were around when they said_

_Speak Now_

[ Taylor Swift – Speak Now ]

Prok prok prok (?)

Tepuk tangan dari kai terdengar kencang begitu kyungsoo selesai menyanyikan lagu itu , kedua tangannya memang tidak tengah memegang stir karena kini mereka tengah berhenti -karena lampu merah- , kyungsoo tersenyum malu mendengar tepuk tangan dari kai yang sangat kencang -baginya-

"Daebak , suaramu sangat bagus dan indah , aku menyukainya" puji kai

"hehehe khamshamida oppa"

~o~o~

_[ Garosu-gil street , Sinsa-dong , Gangnam-gu , Seoul ]_

_[ 16.15 KST ]_

Mereka telah sampai di Garosu-gil street dimana di sepanjang jalan terdapat banyak pertokoan ber model eropa tepatnya paris , kyungsoo tertarik dengan salah satu toko _ice cream_ yaitu _Softree_ , _ice cream_ yang terbuat dari susu organik dengan _cone_ yang bermacam-macam warna , kyungsoo pun menarik tangan kai menuju ke arah toko itu

"oppa , oppa ingin rasa apa ?" tanya kyungsoo sembari melihat-lihat menu ice cream di sebuah papan yang tergantung di dinding

"_Honey chips conro_ ( rasa original dengan _honey chips_ diatasnya) , kau ?"

"_Original conro_ saja"

"Geurae .. agashi , 1 _honey chips conro_ dan 1 _original conro_" ucap kai kepada pelayan wanita yang berjaga di kasir

"totalnya 9.00 won (sekitar 90-100 ribu)" Kai memberikan beberapa lembar won ke kasir dan mengambil 2 gelas plastik berisikan _ice cream_ yang mereka pesan , memberikan 1 kepada kyungsoo dan menggandeng tangan kyungsoo keluar dari toko itu

"sehabis ini kau ingin kemana ?" tanya kai

"hmm ... molla , mungkin ke salah satu toko aksesoris atau topi" ucap kyungsoo sembari menyuap sesendok _ice cream_ ke dalam mulutnya

"oh iya , tanggal 12 dan 14 belum terlalu lama , bagaimana kalau kita bertukar hadiah ?"

"OK ! Sekarang kita berpencar , otte ?"

"Call"

-Kyungsoo's Side-

Kyungsoo berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah toko topi yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berpisah dengan kai (?) , melihat-lihat ke sederet topi _snapback _dengan aneka tulisan , pandangannya terjatuh pada sebuah topi _snapback_ berwarna merah dengan tulisan _'DAMN'_ warna hitam

"Ah , aku berikan ini saja...hehe" Kyungsoo mengambil topi itu dan menuju ke kasir , setelah membayar ia meminta untuk di taruh di sebuah kotak hadiah -yang kebetulan dijual di toko itu- , setelah semua beres ia keluar sembari memeluk kotak hadiah untuk kai

-Kai's Side-

Kai masuk ke dalam sebuah toko aksesoris perempuan , ia sempat bingung dengan barang-barang perempuan yang tidak ia mengerti , sampai akhirnya ia memilih untuk memberikan _liontin_ yang terdapat bandul huruf 'K' , ia juga membeli kotak kecil untuk menaruh liontin itu , dan setelah dirinya usai membeli , ia segera kembali ke tempat yang sudah ia dan kyungsoo tetapkan

-Normal Side-

Kyungsoo dan kai tiba hampir bersamaan di depan sebuah _departement store_ , keduanya masih memegang kotak yang nantinya akan ditukar , kai terlebih dahulu memberikan kotak kecil yang ia bawa lalu kyungsoo memberikan kotak yang ia pegang kepada kai

"kita buka bersama ne" ucap kai

"hana , dul , set"

SREK (?)

"woaah" seru mereka berdua setelah melihat isi didalamnya

"aaaa khamshamida oppaa , neomu yeppeuda" Kyungsoo mengambil _liontin_ itu dengan mata berbinar

"haha ne , gomawo juga untuk topinya , ini keren" Kai menggunakan topi itu dikepalanya , setelahnya ia membantu kyungsoo memasang _liontin_ itu ke leher kyungsoo

"Wah sangat cocok denganmu" ucap kai setelah memasang _liontin_ di leher kyungsoo

"hehe khamshamida"

"Kajja kita pulang" Kai mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan langsung digenggam oleh kyungsoo , mereka kembali ke mobil kai dengan tangan yang saling bertautan

~o~o~

END Episode 1

GOMAWOOOOOOO Buat yang udah review atau nge favorite atau nge follow cerita ini ! Love you all , qie seneng dapet sambutan baik dari kalian

Balasan Review :

**deana** : udah update cepet yaa , makasih dah review

**kyungiNoru** : udah dilanjut ya , makasih udah nunggu , fighting juga untuk kamuu

**Insooie baby** : hehe kemaren baru prolog , ini dah yaa chapter / episode 1 nyaa

**Kaidyo13** : ini dah di update yaa , makasih dah review

**Lady Soojong** : aduh wajib euy , ini dah update yaa , iya sama sama debut 2012 tapi kai duluan yang debut baru kyungsoo

**fansyie** : nee nanti yaa kalo udah semua ada chapter baru

**kyungiee** : ini udah yaa

**Cha** : nanti yaah

**NaturalCandy1994** : ini udah dilanjut yaa

**kyle** : ini udah yaa

**beng beng max** : Alesannya karena pengen kakaknya kyungsoo itu ken :))

**exindira** : thank you

**falikhcandraa** : iya kaisoo hehe

**Kaisoo32** : insyaallah yaa wkwk

**ruixi** : ini dah lanjut yaa

**Chi** : gomawo , ini dah lanjut

**Chu** : kamu itu sama kayak chi dan cha ? but makasih dah review , disini udah terjawab kyungsoo punya adek atau kakak

**Thejun cha** : kamu juga kayak si chi dan cha yaa ? insyaallah aku lanjut

**anonymous** : karena pengen kakaknya ken :))

Please untuk chapter selanjutnya qie mau di chapter ini ada **15 review** … jebal


	3. Chapter 3

We Got Married Episode 2

Main Cast : Do Kyung Soo as Lee Kyung Soo [ Girl ]

Kim Jongin as Kai

Other Cast : Find by yourself

Genre : Romance , Fluffy , Friendship and a little bit awkward

WARNING: It's Genderswitch , DLDR , OOC

Summary : " Pihak We Got Married memilih satu dari masing masing grup untuk menjadi pasangan di acara variety show we got married , Siapakah dua orang yang nantinya akan dipasangkan?"

Oh iya lagu-lagu untuk Pink Dizzy qie minjem dari girlband girlband korea yang lain , jadi jangan aneh ya kalo ntar kyungsoo sama pink dizzy nyanyiin lagu beberapa girlband

~o~o~

_[ Cheongdam-dong , Gangnam-gu , Seoul ]_

_[ 08.13 KST ]_

Di seberang sebuah apartement yang berada di daerah cheongdam-dong , terdapat seorang namja tan yang tengah menyenderkan punggungnya di sebuah camper ( Camping Car ) , disampingnya terdapat sebuah koper hitam dan sebuah backpack putih miliknya, Sepasang earphone putih terpasang di telinganya , nampaknya ia tengah menunggu seseorang di sana.

"Kyungsoo eodiseo ?" gumamnya sembari mengetuk-ngetuk sepatunya ke aspal jalan

Tak lama setelahnya terdengar suara roda koper yang tertarik menuju ke arah dirinya , ia mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit , tampaklah si penarik koper berwarna cream itu yaitu Kyungsoo , pagi ini ia menggunakan sweater setengah paha berwarna hitam putih dan hotpants yang hanya terlihat sedikit karena tertutup oleh sweater , sepasang sneakers ia pakai di keedua kaki mungilnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo , apa oppa sudah menunggu lama ?" tanya kyungsoo

"Baru sekitar 15 menit ? Ah ne benar sekitar 15 menit"

"Jeosonghamnida , tadi yixing eonni menyiapkan sarapan dulu untuk kita berdua"

"Jeongmal-yo ? Wah khamshamida"

"Apa kita akan menaiki itu ?" Kyungsoo menunjuk ke arah camper yang tadi disenderi oleh kai –namja tan itu-

"Ne"

"Apa oppa yakin bisa mengendarainya ? apa tidak terlalu besar ?"

"iya kah ?" Kai berjalan menuju ke depan camper itu dan mengukurnya dengan tangannya , lalu kembali ke depan kyungsoo

"Asalkan kau memakai seatbeltmu dengan benar"

"Tentu saja aku akan memakainnya dengan benar , oppa yakin dapat mengendarainya ?"

"Aku akan menyetir pelan-pelan , 30 km/jam"

"Haha apa oppa menyetir di zona sekolah ?"

"Hehehe , sudah kita berangkat sekarang saja otte ?"

-STUDIO-

MC Kim: Kemana mereka akan pergi ?

MC Shin: Molla , kita semua belum tau , mereka saja tidak membahasnya

MC Park: Kalian diam saja , nanti juga pasti mereka akan membahasnya

-STUDIO-

Camper yang di supiri oleh kai itu mulai bergerak meninggalkan kawasan apartement dimana kyungsoo dan grupnya tinggal , di dalam camper kyungsoo menyambungkan ponselnya ke tape yang ada sana , memilih acak lagu lagu barat yang berada di playlist ponselnya , sementara kai hanya fokus ke jalanan

"Kyungsoo , kau datang ke seoul untuk menjadi artis ?"

"Ne , pada umurku 15 tahun (umur korea) , dulu orang tuaku memang tinggal di seoul sampai umur jaehwan oppa 3 tahun , lalu pindah ke daerah gyeonggi-do dan pindah lagi saat aku umur 15 tahun dan jaehwan oppa berumur 19 tahun ( umur korea ) , aku terlebih duluan masuk menjadi trainee di JYP Entertaiment lalu diikuti Jaehwan oppa saat 2011 akhir"

"Kalau Hwan soo ?"

"Ia sekarang masih di High School tepatnya di kelas 11"

"Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan hwan soo dan melihat rupa wajahnya"

"Ia memiliki mata sepertiku namun hidung dan bibir seperti jaehwan oppa , ia seperti campuran dariku dan jaehwan oppa"

"Apa kau memiliki fotonya ?"

"Tentu saja , oh iya kudengar oppa juga memiliki 2 eonni , benar ?"

"ne , aku memang memiliki 2 Noona , kapan kapan aku akan mengenalkan mereka padamu"

"Aku akan menunggunya , oppa bisakah kita berhenti sejenak di gas station ? Kita harus sarapan terlebih dahulu , ugh perutku sudah mengeluarkan petir petirnya"

"haha arra arra nanti kita berhenti"

-Kai's Studio-

KAI : Aku merasa sudah mulai dekat dengannya , mengobrol dengannya pun tidak canggung lagi , ia tipe orang easy going nampaknya , aku merasa akan cocok dengannya , karena diriku juga termasuk orang yang easy going , kuharap aku dapat membuatnya nyaman

-Kai's Studio end-

-STUDIO-

MC Park: Aku penasaran dengan Hwan soo , aku sama sekali belum pernah melihatnya

MC Kim: Aku pun belum pernah

-STUDIO-

Mereka pun sampai di Gas Station , Kyungsoo membawa sebuah tas makanan yang memang telah dibawanya dari apartement , sedangkan kai hanya berjalan di sebelah kyungsoo dengan tenang , mereka memilih untuk duduk duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan oleh pihak gas station , kyungsoo mengeluarkan 2 buah kotak makanan berwarna hitam dari tas yang dibawanya

"Igeo , yixing eonni membuatkan bento untukmu" Kyungsoo menyerahkan 1 kotak makan ke hadapan kai beserta dengan sumpit dan sendoknya

"Khamshamida"

"Jalmeokgoseumidaa" ucap mereka berdua sebelum memakan bento yang telah dibuatkan oleh yixing , memang hanya bento biasa namun kai dan kyungsoo memakannya dengan lahap

"Hmm mashita" ucap kai

"Yixing eonni memang eomma kedua di grup kami"

"Lalu siapa eomma pertama ?"

"Aku.. hehe"

"Jeongmalyo ? kau pasti pandai mengurus rumah dan memasak"

"Tidak terlalu..."

"Lain kali masakanlah sesuatu untukku , yaksok ?" Kai menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya yang langsung di kaitkan dengan jari kelingking kyungsoo

"yaksok"

"Ohya boleh aku melihat foto hwan soo ?" tanya kai

"Tentu , chamkkaman" Kyungsoo membuka aplikasi gallery di ponselnya dan mulai mencari foto namdongsaengnya

"AH Igeo" Kyungsoo menunjukkan layar ponselnya kepada kai , di layar ponselnya terdapat foto dirinya , Hwan soo dan Jaehwan yang tengah saling berpelukan dengan posisi hwan soo diantara dirinya dan jaehwan , foto itu nampak diambil saat dirinya dan jaehwan (ken) telah debut karena di foto tersebut nampak dirinya dan ken mengenakan kostum debut mereka

"kyeopta .. hwan soo memang campuran antara kau dan ken hyung"

"aku jadi rindu dengan namdongsaengku yang nakal itu , sayang aku memang belum ada jadwal kosong untuk mengunjunginya" ucap kyungsoo sembari mempout bibirnya

"bagaimana kalau kapan kapan kita mengunjunginya ?"

"Ne , aku mau , Hwan soo pasti senang melihatmu , ia adalah fans mu , aku baru mengingatnya ._."

"Jeongmal ? Kalau begitu aku akan memberinya hadiah saat bertemu nanti"

"Dia pasti akan menyukainya"

Sebuah kartu berwarna merah ditaruh oleh staff di atas meja yang ditempati oleh mereka , kai mengambilnya terlebih dahulu dan membukanya , kyungsoo yang juga penasaran beranjak ke samping kai untuk melihat isi kartu merah itu

'To Kai & Kyungsoo

Tentukanlah nama panggilan untuk kalian berdua

From WGM Staff'

"Nama panggilan ?" gumam kai

"Aku biasa dipanggil kyungie oleh member lain dan dipanggil owl oleh para fans karena mata bulatku"

"Aku dipanggil kkamjong oleh sehun dan fans"

"Aku akan memanggil oppa , kkam oppa , otte ?"

"Geurae , aku akan memanggilmu owlie"

"hm ne"

"dan aku harap kita jangan canggung lagi ne , agar lebih nyaman"

"ne , tak akan canggung lagi"

~o~o~

[Cheongpyeong Lake , 1906-15, Yumyeong-ro, Seorak-myeon, Gapyeong-gun, Gyeonggi-do]

[ 09.50 KST ]

Kai dan kyungsoo telah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka yaitu cheongpyeong lake yang menempuh waktu 1 jam untuk sampai disana , di tempat ini terdapat berbagai wahana air dan juga bungee jumping yang memiliki ketinggian hingga 50 meter.

"Kau ingin mencoba wahana apa terlebih dahulu ?" tanya kai saat mereka tengah melihat-lihat daftar wahana yang ada disana

"Hmm.. terserah oppa saja , aku pasti ikut"

"Geurae , kita main wahana air terlebih dahulu... hmm bagaimana dengan water skiing ?"

"Aku belum pernah mencobanya" ucap kyungsoo

"Kalau begitu kau harus mencobanya , tenang saja aku akan mengajarkan tekniknya padamu"

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bermain wahana water skiing paling pertama , mereka berganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang lebih cocok untuk bermain air , kai mengenakan kaus putih dan celana pantai berwarna biru sedangkan kyungsoo mengenakan tank top hijau dan celana pantai sepaha berwarna merah. Kai lebih dulu bermain water skiing sedangkan kyungsoo menontonnya dari perahu yang membantu menggerakan papan skinya

"Kkam oppa fighting !" ucap kyungsoo menyemangati kai saat perahu mulai bergerak , kai tampak sudah mahir dalam permainan water skiing ini , walaupun sempat sekali gagal berdiri dengan papan dikakinya , kyungsoo bertepuk tangan meriah saat kai berhasil berdiri di papan dan menggerakannya , sampai tiba saatnya dirinya mencoba permainan itu sendiri , awalnya kyungsoo masih sangat kaku namun kai terus menyemangatinya dan memberikan cara cara agar dapat berdiri dan menggerakan papan nantinya.

-Kai Studio-

KAI : Kyungsoo tampak kesulitan berulang kali namun dirinya tidak menyerah , aku kagum padanya ..

PD : Apa kau berniat untuk terus mengajarinya bermain wateri skiing ?

KAI : Ne , sampai dirinya bisa .. kuharap itu haha

-Kai Studio end-

-Kyungsoo Studio-

KYUNGSOO : Aaargh itu sangat sulit , untuk bangkitnya saja sudah sangat sulit ... hfft semoga aku bisa melakukannya dengan cepat

-Kyungsoo Studio end-

-STUDIO-

MC Kim : Kyungsoo-ya fighting ! Jangan menyerah

MC Park : Haish Fans fans sudah berumur contohnya seperti dirinya *menunjuk MC Kim*

-STUDIO-

"Sehabis ini kita akan bermain apa ?"

"Hmm... aku ingin mencoba Jet Skiing .. tapi oppa yang mengendarainya , otte ?" tanya kyungsoo

"Geurae , kajja"

Kai dan kyungsoo memakai jaket pelampung mereka kembali demi keselamatan , sebuah jet ski telah tersedia untuk mereka naiki , dengan kai diposisi paling depan diikuti kyungsoo duduk di belakang kai , rute jet ski ini hanya mengitari danau itu saja dan tidak terlalu jauh dari daratan.

"Siap ? Berpeganglah pada pinggangku agar tidak jatuh" ucap kai sebelum menggerakan jet ski itu

"Ne" Kyungsoo memegang ujung ujung jaket pelampung yang kai gunakan namun kai justru menarik tangan kyungsoo agar melingkarkannya pada pinggang kai , kyungsoo tersenyum malu dibalik punggung kai , kecepatan dari jet ski itu lumayan cepat , kyungsoo mencoba untuk berdiri dengan berpegangan pada pundak kai , setelahnya dengan ragu ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher kai.

-Kyungsoo Studio-

KYUNGSOO : Huaah aku sangat malu *menutup wajahnya* ia bahkan tidak menolak saat aku melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya ... hfft aaa *sedikit mengacak rambutnya*

-Kyungsoo Studio end-

Setelah selesai bermain jet ski , mereka memutuskan untuk bermain Flying Fish , kyungsoo dan kai sedikit tertawa-tawa saat flying fish berada di udara dan kembali turun ke air , sehabis itu mereka berganti pakaian basah mereka dengan pakaian yang kering. Kini kai dan kyungsoo tengah diam menatap ke arah wahana bungee jumping yang berada di hadapan mereka.

"Kau yakin ?" tanya kai

"Eum , sangat yakin"

"tapi tingginya 50 meter , kau tak takut ?"

"Tidak , ini kali pertamaku bermain bungee jump"

"Geurae , aku sangat suka menantang seseorang yang baru pertama kali mencoba bungee jump"

"ok , aku tidak takut"

Kai dan kyungsoo menuju ke tempat pendaftaran yang berada di sebuah ruangan yang berada di bawah arena bungee jump , mereka di sana akan memilih kategori bungee jump dan menimbang berat badan mereka agar sesuai dengan kategori yang nantinya dipilih

"Kau memilih yang mana ?" tanya kai

"Molla"

"bagaimana jika couple jump ?"

"eh ? couple jump ? seperti apa ?"

"Kita akan melompat bersama"

"Jeongmal-yo ? Woah , oppa akan memilih itu ?" tanya kyungsoo

"hmm jika kau mau"

"eung jogiyo , kalau couple jump , bagaimana posisinya ?" tanya kyungsoo pada pegawai yang ada disana

"Namja akan menggendong sang yeoja , bridal style" jelas pegawai itu

"NE ?!" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya sedangkan kai hanya biasa biasa saja , tanpa reaksi apapun

"Waeyo ? Kau berubah pikiran ?" tanya kai

"a-ani , hanya saja aku itu berat kau tau"

"aku rasa tidak , badanmu mungil walaupun kau lumayan tinggi"

"coba kau timbang" Kai menarik tangan kyungsoo menuju timbangan yang tak jauh dari mereka , kai memaksa kyungsoo untuk menimbangnya sedangkan kyungsoo menolaknya mentah mentah , tak ingin kai mengetahui berat badannya

"cobalah dulu , jebal" ucap kai

"haish geurae" Kyungsoo pun melepas sepatu sneakersnya dan mulai naik ke atas timbangan , timbangan elektronik itu menunjukkan angka 46 yang berarti berat dari kyungsoo adalah 46 kg

"46 ? Yak itu tidak berat" ucap kai setelah mengetahui berat dari kyungsoo

"Luhan eonni 45 kg , itu tandanya aku gendut"

-STUDIO-

MC Park : 46 gendut ? lalu bagaimana denganku heey , aku 52 kg

MC Kim : berarti kau sangat gendut jika kyungsoo gendut

-STUDIO-

"hanya karena luhan lebih ringan 1 kg dibanding kau ?" tanya kai

"ne"

"-_- tak kusangka , tapi sungguh kau lebih ringan dibanding dengan noonaku , noonaku 50 kg dan badannya normal normal saja , apalagi kau"

"tapi tetap aku harus diet"

"jangaaan , kau nanti hanya tersisa tulang saja"

"ish tidak juga"

"terserah saja , jadi kita ambil yang couple tidak ?"

"terserah padamu oppa"

"geurae kita ambil yang itu"

Setelah memutuskan kategori couple jump , mereka dipinta untuk memakai atribut untuk melompat , setelah pengecheck-an terakhir oleh pegawai yang berjaga disana , mereka naik ke atas dengan menggunakan lift khusus , selama menuju ke atas kyungsoo selalu melihat-lihat ke arah danau yang berada di bawah , setelah sampai di atas mereka melihat lihat ke sekeliling terlebih dahulu sebelum dipandu oleh pegawai yang ada disana , bagaimana teknik saat melompat nanti dan saat sudah melompat , dan setelahnya pegawai itu memasang pengaman berbentuk seperti samsak (?) antara kai dan kyungsoo –kini mereka berhadap hadapan- setelah terpasang dengan benar , kai dipinta untuk menggendong kyungsoo.

"ready ?" tanya kai pada kyungsoo

"eum" kyungsoo mengeratkan lengannya yang melingkar di leher kai , setelah mengetahui bahwa kyungsoo sudah siap , kai mendekat ke arah tempat untuk melompat , sang pegawai memberi aba- aba untuk menghitung dari 3 sampai 1 sebelum akhirnya kai menjatuhkan dirinya dan kyungsoo ke bawah , kyungsoo sempat berteriak sekali sebelum akhirnya tertawa bersama kai , mereka berhasil sampai di bawah

-Kyungsoo Studio-

KYUNGSOO : Saat sampai dibawah aku merasa sangat lega dan bebas , sangat mengasyikan , ditambah dengan lelucon yang dengan sempatnya dilontarkan oleh kai oppa saat masih berada di udara , aku ingin mengulangnya kembali

-Kyungsoo Studio end-

-STUDIO-

MC Park : Lega apanya , saat aku telah sampai di bawah aku tetap gemetaran dan hampir pingsan

MC Kim : Setiap orang kan berbeda , kau saja yang takut ketinggian berarti

-STUDIO-

Kai dan kyungsoo sekarang tengah berduduk santai di sebuah bangku yang menghadap ke arah wahana bungee jumping , kai mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantong celananya dan memutar sebuah lagu yang terdapat di salah satu mini album dari Pink Dizzy yaitu I Swear , sontak kyungsoo menoleh ke arah kai

"Tunjukkan aku tarian dari lagu ini" ucap kai

"ne ?"

"Cepat kau menari" Kai mendorong kyungsoo untuk berdiri , kyungsoo dengan ragu mengikuti tarian dari lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh grupnya sendiri

_(Yaksokhae) I swear nan oneulbam I swear (promise you baby)_

_Ojik neoman naege wiroga dwae_

_Niga ttagiya Meant to be baby_

_You'll always be mine_

_I swear geudaewa na I swear (promise you baby)_

_Kkok matchwonoheun deutan uri dul sai_

_Oneureul nochimyeon huhoehalgeol ara I swear_

prok prok prok

Tepukan tangan dari kai terdengar sangat kencang , kai juga berdiri dari duduknya , sedangkan kyungsoo hanya tersenyum malu sembari berjongkok mengipasi wajahnya , kai tertawa melihat kelakuan kyungsoo , ia menghampiri kyungsoo dan memegang bahu kyungsoo untuk bangkit

"Giliran oppa nee :))))" Kyungsoo mengambil alih ponsel milik kai dan memutar satu lagu dari grup kai yang berjudul growl , kai nampak tidak terlalu malu seperti kyungsoo , ia menarikannya dengan semangat sambil sesekali mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah kyungsoo , mencoba untuk menggoda yeoja bermata bulat itu

_Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae_

_na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae_

_na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae_

prok prok prok prok

"woaaah kkam oppa ! kkam oppa ! kkam oppa !" seru kyungsoo sambil menggerakkan tangannya selayaknya tengah menggerakan lightstick

"haha , yak kau fans-ku eoh ?"

"ne ne ne woohoo kkam oppa saranghaeyo" setelahnya tawa keduanya meledak , menertawakan aksi kyungsoo yang terlihat menggemaskan

~o~o~

[ Market ]

[ 16.54 KST ]

Kai dan kyungsoo telah sampai di salah satu market yang berada tak jauh dari sana , mereka hendak membeli bahan makanan untuk persiapan nanti malam , karena mereka akan menginap di dalam camper , kyungsoo bertugas memilih bahan makanan yang akan mereka beli sedangkan kai bertugas membawa keranjang belanja

"oppa ingin memakan apa nanti malam ?" tanya kyungsoo

"yang mudah untuk dimasak"

"ramyeon ?"

"-.- tidak seru hanya memakan ramyeon"

"lalu aku harus memasak apa ?"

"hmm bagaimana dengan memasak samgyeopsal saja , itu mudah"

"geurae .. kita butuh pork belly , selada , bawang putih , dan pasta cabai"

"kajja kita cari bahan yang kita butuhkan"

Mereka berdua langsung mengelilingi market itu untuk mendapatkan bahan yang mereka perlukan , mereka juga sempat membeli beberapa makanan ringan dan minuman dingin , setelah mendapatkan bahan yang mereka perlukan , mereka menuju ke kasir untuk membayarnya , setelah dihitung totalnya adalah 61,500 won

"Aku yang membayar" ucap kyungsoo

"andwae , aku saja yang bayar , sebagai seorang namja , aku harus gentle"

"tapi lain kali aku yang bayar ne"

"hmm ne"

Mereka sama sama menenteng masing masing satu buah plastik besar di tangan mereka , awalnya kai tidak membiarkan kyungsoo untuk membawa plastik belanjaan namun kyungsoo tetap memaksa agar ia juga membawanya , akhirnya kai membolehkannya , mereka menata bahan yang telah mereka beli di kulkas dan lemari yang berada di dalam camper sebelum akhirnya mereka menuju ke tempat yang cocok untuk berkemah , setelah sampai kai mulai mengeluarkan pembakaran , meja kecil dan 2 kursi lipat yang berada di dalam camper sedangkan kyungsoo sibuk mencuci selada , mengupas bawang putih dan memotong-motong pork belly menjadi potongan dadu.

-STUDIO-

MC Kim : Kyungsoo nampak sudah ahli dalam hal memasak , istri idaman

MC Park : Ia kan memang pandai memasak dan mengurus rumah tangga

MC Kim : benar benar istri idaman

MC Park : haish kau mulai dengan aksi fanboymu itu

-STUDIO-

Kyungsoo membawa sepiring penuh pork belly yang telah ia potong dadu ke arah kai yang tengah memanaskan pembakaran , menaruh piring itu di atas meja kecil yang kai sengaja taruh di sebelah pembakaran , kai yang merasa pembakarannya telah siap mulai mengambil tongs (pencapit daging) dan mulai mengambil daging dan menaruhnya diatas pembakaran

"aku memberi sedikit garam di daging itu , tak apa ?"

"gwechana , kurasa akan enak"

"aku sudah mencuci selada dan mengupas bawang , sekarang aku tak tau harus apa" ucap kyungsoo polos

"hmm bagaimana kau duduk dan menunggu daging matang ?"

"shireo , aku ingin membantu"

"hmm geurae ambilah tongs yang lain , ada di dalam camper"

"ok , aku ambil dulu"

Kyungsoo akhirnya membantu kai untuk memasak pork belly itu dengan sesekali menyuapkan yang telah matang ke mulut kai , merasa telah matang semua mereka mematikan api , kyungsoo mengambil selada , bawang putih , pasta cabai dan minuman dingin dari dalam camper sebelum menatanya diatas meja kecil , kai mengambil selembar selada dan menata daging , bawang putih serta pasta cabai diatasnya

"Mau ?" tawar kai sembari menyodorkan segenggam selada di tangannya

"eum" Kai pun memasukan selada berisi itu kedalam mulut kyungsoo , sedikit kebesaran tapi kyungsoo tetap berusaha mengunyahnya

"mashita ?" tanya kai sembari menyuap kemulutnya sendiri

"ne , tapi terlalu besar , susah mengunyahnya"

"mulutmu saja yang menurutku terlalu kecil owlie"

"hiih"

Seusai makan mereka memilih untuk mencuci piring bersama di dalam camper , seringkali kai menempelkan busa di kedua pipi gembil kyungsoo dibalas dengan busa juga oleh kyungsoo di seluruh permukaan wajah kai , namun setelahnya saling membersihkan kekacauan di wajah lawan

"Kau sudah mengantuk ?" tanya kai

"Sedikit"

"Kajja kita tidur , sebelumnya sikat gigimu" kai menyerahkan sepasang sikat gigi baru berserta pasta gigi berwarna ungu , mereka menyikat gigi mereka di wastafel karena itu satu satunya yang berada disana

"Kau tidur di atas atau dibawah ?" tanya kai , memang kasur yang berada disana tingkat , ada yang berada di atas dan di bawah

"di bawah saja , oppa gwechana tidur di atas ?"

"gwechana , geurae selamat tidur"

"ne selamat tidur"

~o~o~

END Episode 2

Annyeooong qie balik bawa chapter baru , hehe miaaan baru bisa update setelah 1 bulan lebih , qie soalnya disibukin sama uts dan ulangan harian di sekolah , huhuhu , udah lama juga ga baca baca ff lain di , emang ga buka web selama 1 bulan ini , semoga kalian puas dengan chapter ini hehehe , mian kalo ada kata belibet ga jelas wkwkwk , ohya di chap ini qie terinspirasi dari wgm jjongah couple , hehehe mereka manis soalnya

Balasan Review

**Chachichuthejunchaanonymous** : gomawo udah baca

**Kang Hyun Yoo-ie** : hehe ga nyangka yaa , ini dah next yaa gomawo

**ruixi** : aku dah jelasin yaa di PM , ga marah kok

**Insooie baby** : siap lah ntar qie tambahin momentnya , duh gimana cara bikin greget ? hehe

**cahayaanjanie** : terus ikutin aja yaa , gomawo udah bacaa

**loveHEENJABUJA** : iya fluffy hehe , eung konflik , liat nanti nee

**aqila k** : hehe gomawo , nee udah lanjut

**YungieSMY** : Gomawo , ini dah dilanjut nee

**dhyamantal1214** : hehehehe gomawo ne udah baca

**kyungiNoru** : iya makanya aku jadiin dia kakaknya kyungie baby , hihi udah nanya kapan nikah , couple lain … liat nanti ne

**exindira** : di chap ini belum ada dan gatau adanya kapan konflik bakal terjadi , gomawoo udah baca dan review

**zoldyk** : gomawooo

**yixingcom** : hihi disini emang rada terinspirasi dari wgm sebelumnya hehe

**AI** : aduuh udah end ajaa XD ini dah lanjut nee

: hihi gomawoo ini udah lanjut ne

**blackwhite1214** : gomawo udah suka , ini dah lanjut nee

**NaturalCandy1994** : hehe iya masih canggung , ini sudah next nee

**kaisooshipper** : hehe iya terlalu cepet , mian , disini udah dipendekin ya liriknya , ini udah di next

**Kim Yoonhee** : Ini udah di update nee , gomawo udah mampir untuk baca

**Icha** : oooy cha , qorin qorin , enak e kau , sori udah end chaa

**shinju** : berharap aja nee , siapa tau ntar qie kabulin hehehe , thx udah bacaa


	4. Chapter 4

We Got Married Episode 3

Main Cast : Do Kyung Soo as Lee Kyung Soo [ Girl ]

Kim Jongin as Kai

Other Cast : Find by yourself

Genre : Romance , Fluffy , Friendship and a little bit awkward

WARNING: It's Genderswitch , DLDR , OOC

Summary : " Pihak We Got Married memilih satu dari masing masing grup untuk menjadi pasangan di acara variety show we got married , Siapakah dua orang yang nantinya akan dipasangkan?"

Oh iya lagu-lagu untuk Pink Dizzy qie minjem dari girlband girlband korea yang lain , jadi jangan aneh ya kalo ntar kyungsoo sama pink dizzy nyanyiin lagu beberapa girlband

~o~o~

Kai dan kyungsoo telah terbangun dari tidur lelap mereka , setelahnya mereka membersihkan diri mereka dan berganti pakaian secara bergilir di kamar mandi , kyungsoo selesai terlebih dahulu jadi ia memutuskan untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan kai , ia mengambil 2 buah ramyun dari dalam koper miliknya dan memasaknya di kompor kecil yang terpasang di dalam camper

"kau memasak apa ?" tegur kai yang baru saja selesai dari kamar mandi

"ramyun , yang mudah dimasak saja , ohya sehabis ini kita akan kemana ?"

"hmm kau ingin kemana ?"

"Dae Jang Geum Theme Park , otte-yo ? aku ingin sekali kesana , tahun kemarin aku berencana untuk kesana bersama keluarga ku , tapi ternyata aku harus keluar negeri untuk menjalankan world tour concert"

"geurae kita kesana , setelah sarapan"

Seusai menyelesaikan sarapan , mereka berdua langsung bergegas untuk pergi ke Dae Jang Geum Theme Park yang merupakan tempat wisata dimana pernah dijadikan set drama korea yang berjudul Dae Jang Geum. Waktu yang akan ditempuh untuk sampai disana adalah 3 jam dengan menggunakan kendaraan pribadi , kyungsoo menyenderkan kepalanya ke kaca mobil yang berada disamping kanannya sedangkan kai fokus menyetir

"Oppa , berapa lama untuk sampai disana ?" tanya kyungsoo

"3 Jam menurut GPS Camper"

"Huhu selama itu apa yang harus kita lakukan ? T.T"

"Putar lagu saja , aku ingin mendengar lagu-lagu dari grupmu" usul kai

"dari awal debut ?" tanya kyungsoo

"Ne , Mini Skirt right ?"

"Eum"

"kapan kapan aku ingin melihat kau menarikan mini skirt untukku"

"eiggh mwoya , oppa bisa melihatnya di internet"

"aku ingin yang asli"

"eish geurae-yo"

"bisakah kau menyanyikan lagu sepanjang perjalanan ?" tanya kai

"ne ?! 3 Jam ?! Aigoo suaraku bisa habiss"

"Kalau begitu 10 lagu bagaimana ?"

"geurae , 10 lagu , lagu pertama , oppa ingin lagu apa ?"

"aku ingin semua dari album atau mini album grupmu , dari awal debut sampai yang terakhir"

"dari mini skirt sampai i'm in love ?" tanya kyungsoo

"eum"

"hmm arraseo"

Kyungsoo mulai mengatur playlist ponselnya agar berurut dari awal debut sampai album yang belum terlalu lama rilis , lagu pertama yang terputar di playlist adalah lagu mini skirt , seiring dengan semua lagu beputar kyungsoo juga ikut menyanyikannya

_Jjarbeun chimareul ipgo_

_Naega gireul georeumyeon modu nareul chyeodabwa_

_Jjarbeun chimareul ipgo_

_Geunde wae hapil neoman nal mollajuneunde_

_(AOA - Mini Skirt) _

_Wooo~_

_Nalssi cham johayo bunwigi cham johayo_

_Wooo~_

_Nalssi cham johayo I'm sure it's gonna be fine_

_(AOA - Short Hair) _

_Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh, ooh ooh, gwiyeopge_

_Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh, ooh ooh, yeppeuge_

_Neol naege neol naege dagaoge mandeullae_

_(Girl's Day - Expectation)_

_Naman mollasseotdeon something_

_Bunmyeonghi neukkyeojyeo must be something_

_Ppeonhan neoui geojitmal_

_Geuman yeogikkajiman_

_Nothing_

_It's something_

_Stop it~ no uh~_

_(Girl's Day - Something)_

_Aya meoriga apeulgolJamdo oji anheulgol_

_Neon swipge nal itje motalgeol_

_Eoneu nal kkamjjak natanan_

_Jinjja ni cheossarang(rum pum pum pum)_

_(F(x) - Rum pum pum)_

_Kyeojyeosseo Red Light _

_sanmyeonghan Red Light _

_seuseuro kyeojyeo geugeoseun Red Light_

_(F(x) - Red Light) _

_I I swear jeo byeoreul ttaseo naege angyeojwo_

_Jageun nongdameun gwiyeopge bwajwo_

_Baby I only wanna be with you_

_(SISTAR - I Swear)_

_Touch my body urin jogeumssik ppareuge_

_Oh everybody pureun haneul boda nopi_

_Jigeum i rideumi joha tteugeoun taeyangarae neowana_

_My body body touch ma body_

_(SISTAR - Touch My Body)_

_wae jakku neon nareul aetage mandeureo_

_wae jakku nal mwotdo motage mandeureo (woah)_

_You driving me crazy crazy crazy crazy crazy for love_

_(Secret - I'm In Love) _

_Oh oh (kiss kiss)_

_Oh oh (kiss kiss)_

_deo isang andwaeyo ireomyeon andwaeyo ajikdo ajikdo_

_(Ladies Code - Kiss Kiss)_

"keuutt , finissh" pekik kyungsoo setelah menyelesaikan semua lagu yang ia atur di playlist

"hoho daebak , hmm kurasa grupmu temanya sexy karna kemarin aku menonton semua music video dari grupmu"

"memang itu tema dari pink dizzy , setan merah muda"

"aah pantas saja"

"hihi padahal sangat berbeda dengan kehidupan yang nyata , kami semua jauh dari kata sexy"

"tapi kau senang memakai hotpants"

"karna aku merasa tidak cocok berjalan-jalan dengan rok panjang atau celana panjang , aku kurang menyukainya"

"wae ?"

"molla" Kyungsoo menaikkan kedua bahunya sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil sebuah makanan ringan dari dalam tas miliknya , dan membuka bungkus makanan itu

"mau ?" tawar kyungsoo sembari mendekatkan bungkus makanan ringan itu ke hadapan kai

"suapi aku , aku sedang menyetir"

"eey kkam oppa manja" goda kyungsoo

"YAK"

"hehe mian mian"

~o~o~

[ Dae Jang Geum Theme Park , Mansung-dong, Yangju-shi, Gyeonggi-do, South Korea ]

[ 10.48 KST ]

"AAAA Akhirnya aku dapat kemari ! Wooo nan haengbokhe.." pekik kyungsoo sesaat setelah mereka berdua turun dari camper

"Apa sesenang itu , eoh ?" tanya kai sembari menggendong tas hitam miliknya

"eum .. kajja kita masuk ke dalam" Kyungsoo menarik tangan kai untuk segera masuk ke dalam Dae Jang Geum Theme Park

Selama berada di dalam theme park itu kyungsoo dan kai tak henti henti berfoto dengan ponsel atau kamera dslr milik kai yang memang sengaja di bawa , tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu makan siang dan mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang di salah satu restaurant makanan korea yang ada disana , mereka memilih untuk duduk dipaling pojok restaurant yang berhadapan dengan pemandangan diluar.

-Kyungsoo Studio-

PD : Bagaimana perasaanmu saat disana ?

KYUNGSOO : Jeongmal haengbokhe , akhirnya keinginanku terwujud , aku juga senang karena kai oppa begitu perhatian disana , ia tak marah atau protes saat aku terus meminta foto hehe

-Kyungsoo Studio end-

"oppa , kau ingin memesan apa ?" tanya kyungsoo

"eumm molla-yo , kau pesankan saja untukku"

"apa oppa menyukai bibimbap ?"

"eo (ya)"

"geurae , eung chogiyo -memanggil pelayan- bisa kami memesan 2 bibimbap dan 2 cola ?"

"ne , ada pesanan yang lain ?"

"annimida , itu saja"

"baik , silahkan menunggu 15 menit , jika ada pesanan yang lain anda bisa memanggil saya , permisi"

"ne"

"oppa , bisa aku melihat hasil foto-foto yang kita ambil tadi ?" tanya kyungsoo

"eum tentu saja , chamkkaman" Kai melepas kamera yang menggantung di lehernya dan mencarikan foto foto yang tadi mereka ambil

"igeo" Kai menyerahkan kameranya kepada kyungsoo

"gomapta"

Kyungsoo asik melihat-lihat foto didalam kamera kai sembari sesekali tertawa kecil melihat hasil foto yang lucu dan sesekali pula ia kesal saat menemukan foto dirinya yang -menurutnya- jelek.

"yak oppa kapan kau mengambil foto ini ?!" pekik kyungsoo sembari memperlihatkan foto dimana dirinya tengah asik memandang ke arah kastil kerajaan , foto yang diambil secara diam diam

"tadi saat kau fokus menatap ke arah kastil , kyeopta"

"andwae , oppa harus menghapusnya , aku tampak jelek"

"shireo , kau tampak lucu difoto itu , aku takkan menghapusnya , biarkan itu menjadi kenang-kenangan dari tempat ini" tolak kai

"aish terserahmu saja"

-STUDIO-

MC Jung : menurutnya itu jelek ? heol padahal itu sangat terlihat natural dan cantik ..

MC Kim : namanya juga yeoja , selalu seperti itu

MC Jung : yak ! kau sama saja meledekku , aku ini perempuan !

MC Kim : yak itu memang benar

-STUDIO-

Pesanan mereka datang sesaat setelah pertengkaran kecil mereka berakhir , 2 porsi bibimbap telah tersaji dihadapan mereka berdua.

"sehabis ini kita akan kemana ?" tanya kyungsoo sembari menyuap bibimbap ke dalam mulutnya

"terserah padamu , aku ikut saja"

"bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja ? atau kita pergi berjalan-jalan di sekitar myeongdong ? otte ?"

"kita ke myeongdong saja .. hanya butuh 1 jam lebih untuk ke sana"

"call , kita ke myeongdung"

Setelah makan siang , mereka masuk kembali ke dalam camper dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ke myeongdung yang membutuhkan waktu 1 jam lebih untuk sampai disana

'neoman boindan mariya , neol sarang handan mariya~'

Dering ponsel milik seseorang diantara mereka berdua berbunyi , kyungsoo terlihat merogoh tas selempangnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan menempelkannya ke telinga

"Yeobseyo ?" ucap kyungsoo

"..."

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan"

"..."

"Ne bersama dengan kai oppa , waeyo ?"

"..."

"Ah jeongmalyo ? Aish kenapa tidak bilang ?"

"..."

"geurae aku akan kesana , sekitar 1 jam-an lagi"

"..."

"nee , nyeong"

"Wae geurae ?" tanya kai

"eung.. oppa mianhae , tapi bisakah kau mengantarku ke MBC ? Ternyata aku ada jadwal disana..."

"aah geurae , aku akan mengantarmu"

"gwechana-yo ?"

"eo , kau kan harus bekerja , aku akan menunggu , otte ? malamnya kita ke myeongdong?"

"jeongmal ? yeey geurae , gomapta"

-Kai Studio-

KAI : sebenarnya aku sedikit kecewa karna tidak jadi pergi berjalan-jalan , tapi tak apa , aku jadi bisa melihatnya bekerja haha

-Kai Studio end-

~o~o~

[ MBC Building , Seongam-ro, Mapo-gu, Seoul ]

[ 15.10 KST ]

Kyungsoo berlari menuju ke salah satu ruang tunggu dimana manager-nya telah menunggu , disusul dengan kai yang berjalan dengan tenang

"ah kyungie , akhirnya kau sampai , cepat kau ganti pakaian , igeo" ucap manager kang -manager kyungsoo- sembari menyerahkan sebuah gantungan dimana sebuah dress dengan lengan sesiku dan dengan panjang hingga batas lutut berwarna krem tergantung

"ne gomapta eonni , aku titip kai oppa selama aku bekerja nee"

"yak owlie , kau kira aku barang , eoh ?" protes kai

"hehe mian" kyungsoo berlalu menuju ke tempat ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya , setelah selesai berganti , seorang penata rias merias wajah serta rambutnya , rambut kyungsoo dibiarkan terurai dengan kesan gelombang yang sempurna ditambah dengan pita yang dijadikan sebagai bandana dibagian atas kepalanya

"fighting oke ?" ucap kai

"ne fighting , annyeong , aku akan kembali dengan cepat"

"nee"

Kyungsoo pergi menuju ke arah panggung dimana ia akan berkerja sebagai MC di sebuah acara musik yang sudah terkenal dikalangan remaja yaitu Music Core , sementara kai menyaksikan kyungsoo lewat televisi yang memang terdapat di dalam ruang tunggu

-Kai Studio-

KAI : senang melihatnya bekerja seperti ini ..

-Kai Studio end-

[ 60 Minutes later... ]

Kyungsoo kembali masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu dan langsung mendudukan dirinya di samping kai yang tengah bermain dengan ponselnya

"lelah ?" tanya kai

"anni ... eum sedikit"

"igeo" kai memberikan minuman isotonik dingin kepada kyungsoo

"hihi gomapta"

"masih sekitar jam 4 lebih , kau mau ke myeongdong sekarang ?"

"shireo .. aku akan mengajakmu bertemu dengan jaehwanie oppa , kajja" kyungsoo menaruh botol minuman miliknya dan menarik tangan kai menuju ke ruang tunggu yang lain

tok tok tok

"annyeonghaseyo oppadeul !" sapa kyungsoo saat memasuki ruang tunggu itu , didalamnya terdapat member vixx yang tengah asik mengobrol

"woo kyungsoo-yaa , ohoo bersama dengan kai , eoh ?" goda N

"haha ne oppa , jaehwan oppa eodi ?" tanya kyungsoo karena tak melihat sang kakak berada disana

"sedang ke toilet" jawab hongbin

"yak kai-ya mengapa kau diam saja ,eoh ? biasanya kau cerewet" tegur ravi melihat sang sahabat hanya terdiam di samping kyungsoo

"aku tak tahu harus berbicara apa"

CKLEK

"OH ! Dongsaengie ! Annyeong kai-ya , akhirnya kita bertemu sebagai seorang kakak ipar - adik ipar" sapa ken yang baru saja tiba di dalam ruangan itu

"ne annyeonghaseyo ken hyung"

"aish kau terlalu formal kepadaku"

"oppa , kapan hwansoo dapat bertemu denganku dan kai oppa ?" rengek kyungsoo

"nan mollaseo , kau hubungi saja eomma dan meminta untuk membawa hwansoo kemari , aku juga rindu dengan namdongsaengku itu"

"jadi hanya namdongsaeng saja , eoh ? geurae , kajja kai oppa kita pergi"

"hahaha annio , kau juga , aih kau masih sama seperti sebelumnya" Ken mengacak-acak rambut kyungsoo

"kalian ingin makan ?" tanya ken

"annio oppa , kita berdua sudah makan di Dae jang geum"

"eoh ? kalian kesana ?"

"ne"

"aish , aku ingin" ken mengerucutkan bibir tebal miliknya

"yak hyung kau tidak cocok" ucap kai

"yaaakkk nappeun namja , kyungie-ya jangan dengannya lagi"

"hahahaha" tawa yang lainnya

~o~o~

[ Myeong-dong , Jung-gu , Seoul ]

[ 18.14 KST ]

Kai dan kyungsoo telah berada di myeongdong dengan kedua bungeoppang ( kue berbentuk ikan ) ditangan mereka , mereka memutuskan hanya berjalan-jalan dan membeli jajanan

"oppa , bisakah kau menemaniku membeli sesuatu untuk hadiah temanku ?" tanya kyungsoo

"hm ? geurae" Kyungsoo menarik tangan kai menuju ke sebuah toko yang berisikan kosmetik perempuan , kyungsoo melihat-lihat dideretan lipbalm dan lipstick

"oppa menurutmu aku membeli yang ini atau yang ini ?" kyungsoo memperlihatkan 2 buah lipbalm berwarna pink dan orange

"hm pink"

"geurae , woaah yeppeuda" pekik kyungsoo melihat sebuah parfum berbentuk boneka jepang , ia meraih tester dari parfum itu dan menghirup aromanya

"hmmm vanilla raspberry .. oppa bagaimana menurutmu ? aku belikan ini juga ?"

"eum"

"aish oppa seperti Kim Tan saja , hanya menjawab 'eum' saat Eun sang menanyakan sesuatu"

"haha ne ne , kau menyukainya ?"

"eum tapi aku akan membeli untuk temanku saja"

"eum" setelahnya kyungsoo pergi menuju ke kasir , tanpa diketahuinya kai mengambil parfum yang tadi kyungsoo inginkan dan memberikannya kepada pelayan disana sembari memberikan sebuah kartu dan menyuruh pelayan itu agar cepat supaya kyungsoo tidak tau

-Kai Studio-

KAI : Karena kurasa kyungsoo begitu menginginkannya .. jadi aku membelikannya saja , untung saja ia tak melihat saat aku mengambil parfum itu

-Kai Studio end-

-STUDIO-

MC Jung : ah kai begitu romantis dan juga baik , aku jadi ingin kembali muda

MC Kim : Bermimpilah

-STUDIO-

"done ?"

"eum , setelah ini kemana ?" tanya kyungsoo

"bagaimana kalau kita makan sesuatu ? odeng misalnya ?"

"kajjaaa , huuu bagopha" kai hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kyungsoo yang menggemaskan

Kai dan kyungsoo menuju ke tempat menjual jajanan seperti odeng , tteokbokki , hotteok , dll , disana cukup banyak orang yang membeli sehingga kai dan kyungsoo harus menunggu sebentar

"kau ingin apa ?" tanya kai

"2 odeng , tteokbokki dan 1 corn dog"

"kau benar benar lapar eoh ?"

"eum"

"geurae kau tunggu saja didalam kedai"

"ne , gomapta oppa"

[ 5 Minutes Later...]

Kai datang membawa pesanan milik mereka -kai sengaja menyatukannya- , ia menaruhnya di meja yang berada dihadapan kyungsoo

"selamat makan"

"woah sepertinya enak.." kyungsoo meraih odeng miliknya dan menyuapnya ke dalam mulutnya sedangkan kai memakan tteokbokki

"mashita ?" tanya kai

"ne , neomu mashita"

"aku biasa kesini bersama sehun dan chanyeol hyung"

"jeongmal ? woah kau enak dapat kesini , sedangkan aku biasanya makan di ruang latihan atau restaurant bersama member yang lain , hanya sesekali datang ke kedai seperti ini"

"eum , nanti aku akan sering mengajakmu kemari"

"yaksokhe ?"

"eung yaksok"

~o~o~

END Episode 3

ANNYEONG .. hehe qie dateng telat lagi , maklum baru selesai uas *jingkrak jingkrak* #lupakan , qie mau cerita kalo qie lagi tergila gila sama drama The Heirs #telatbangetbuuu biarin lah yaa , ini gara gara eomma qie yang nonton mulu The Heirs dan sekarang eomma qie jadi MinShin ( Minho Shin Hye ) shipper -.- lupakan , hope you guys like this fanfict wkwkwk

Big thanks to all readers , muah love kalian semua


End file.
